War of The Teams
by Afiery1
Summary: Ever since Team Plasma appeared, the other teams have been stepping up their game. Now they are heading towards a massive, war-of-teams that can't be stopped. And where is Ash in all this mess? Caught right in the middle. There are too many characters in this story so I will list more here. The teams are: Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Flare, Team Galactic.
1. Prologue

"Uugghh..." James rolled over and groaned. He stood up and dusted the dust off his uniform. He ached all over and was badly bruised but had no broken bones. _How did this happen?_ He asked himself. _Oh yes... the twerps. They would PAY!_

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried.

"Pika...CHU!" Pikachu yelled and zapped Jame's Inkay. It fell on the ground, its expresion like this: *_* .

"Inkay!" Cried James. "Return!" He commanded and a red beam shot from a pokeball, curling around Inkay and pulling him back into the pokeball.

"Meowth!" Meowth yelled an aimed his claws at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge!" Ash shouted. Pikachu sidestepped and bolted away as Meowth plunged his claws in the dirt.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Meowth unstuck his claws just in time to be blasted away with Jessie, James, and Wobbuffet.

"We're blasting off again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet!" said Wobbuffet.

* * *

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

James walked off sulking, leaving Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet unconscious on the floor. _Where am I? _James thought. He walked down a long marble hallway and suddenly felt very cold. He shivered. He didn't even notice the beady pair of eyes staring at him. By the time the Gengar had come out of the shadows it was too late. James' scream could be heard from the near by lair.

Jessie woke up to a scream. Soon, Meowth and Wobbuffet were awake too.

"That's funny, I thought I heard James scream." Jessie said.

"Funny?" Meowth asked. "I'd say weird."

"Well lets go find James!" Jessie said.

"Wobbuffet!" Said Wobbuffet.

Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet walked down the halls of the Palace, as you could best describe it. There was no sign of James, not even a footprint.

"That's weird." Jessie said.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth agreed.

As the group walked through the hallways, their minds started to wander on the subject of catching Pikachu. Jessie and Meowth plotted silently until plans began to be shared. The wispering could not be heard by anyone else besides Jessie and Meowth, not even the Gengar hiding in the walls. Slowly the Gengar emerged from the wall. Jessie was talking to Meowth and pointing at an empty pokeball when the Gengar emerged from the wall completely and shouted,

"Boo!"

Jessie screamed and in her fright she lost hold of the empty pokeball. It went soaring and hit the Gengar. The pokeball fell to the ground, blinking and jumping about. Jessie was still quite frightened at the Gengar's apperance that Meowth had to point out that she had accidentally caught a Gengar.

"I did?" Jessie asked, turning to look at the pokeball that had just settled down.

"I DID! I caught a Gengar! Oh wait till James hears about this!"

James had fainted by the sheer fright of seeing and hearing the Gengar. the ocupants of the near by lair heard James scream and went to check it out. They captured James and took him back to the lair.

"James! James? JAMES!?" Jessie called. "Oh where is that numskull?"

Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet walked down the halls for the fifty-millionth time when they heard a smug voice.

"Looking for someone?" A lady in dark garb with a hat and a bandanna covering her mouth came out of the shadows. On her hat was a big "X" and there was a coat of arms on her shirt that looked like a P intertwined with a Z. Jessie took a step back but bumped into a man with similar clothes that was standing behind her.

"We have taken James to our near by base and you're coming too!" The Team Plasma Grunt said.


	2. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum sat at a picnic table in the forest with his friends and Pokemon. Beside him were Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie. His Pikachu was sprawled out on the grass bathing in the sun. Pikachu was full after a large feast on Pokemon food. Dedenne sat next to him and the two were communicating via the sparks coming from each other's cheek pouches. Fennekin was getting styled by Froakie who was using his bubbles to make her fur shine. Chespin and Snivy were having a Vine whip wrestling match and Bunnelby was digging a tunnel system. All was good in their lives. Suddenly the nearby leaves started shaking!

"Huh?" Ash said.

Suddenly a wild Pokemon popped out of the bushes!

"Spewpa!" The Spewpa said.

"Spewpa?" Asked Ash.

"Spew, SPEW!" Spewpa ran around in circles.

"Hey Spewpa!" Ash said.

Spewpa started chaging up for an attack. Ash didn't notice.

"Hey Spewpa, do you want some food?" He asked.

"Spew, SPEW!" Spewpa shook his head, getting more charged up.

"Do you want to evolve?" Ash asked, putting on a headband.

"SPEW!" Spewpa shook his head and Ash took off the headband.

"Are you hurt?" Ash asked.

"SPEW!" The Spewpa got exasperated and dived into Ash's pokeballs.

"Ho there, buddy!" Ash said, digging out the Spewpa. The Spewpa had opened up an empty pokeball and was trying to cram himself inside it.

"Poor thing," Ash began. "Probably has a mental disorder!"

"Ash," began Serena. "I think it wants to be caught."

"Nonsense!" Ash said. Serena yanked the pokeball from Ash's grasp and hurled it at the Spewpa. The pokeball clicked and Serena handed the pokeball back to Ash. His face turned deep red.

Clemont laughed.

"Nea nea!" said Dedenne.

The gang headed into town. They were going to make their way to Kanto after a long journey in Kalos. They walked by a group doing a demonstration on stage.

"Please, release your poor Pokemon." The man in the front said.

"See this Eevee? It was abused everyday at an ordinary household where we rescued it!" The man showed the growing crowd of people an Eevee in a cage. It was badly cut, with a big gash cut across it's face. It was missing a huge chunk of one of it's ears and it's fur was matted and unclean.

"Please people, release your Pokemon to the wild where they'll be happy!" The man said.

"If we get enough people to support our case, we will pass a law that bans Pokemon catching." One of the guys standing behind the speaker piped up.

Everyone booed and the mob that had gathered was thrown in outrage.

"Curse you!" The speaker yelled at the other man.

"And why would WE want to release our Pokemon?" A voice came from the crowd. The outrage stopped and parted for a group of people in spacesuit style outfits and short cut green hair walked down the row. They had an emblem on their chests that had a big G.

"Team Galactic." Sneered the speaker. Suddenly all the people on stage ripped off their attire to reveal military type uniforms with coats of arms that showed a P intertwined with a Z. Suddenly everybody watching the presentation fled.

"Team Plasma, eh?" One of the Team Galactic Grunts sneered.

"Gengar, I choose you!" The Grunt yelled. A monstrous Gengar appeared out of nowhere.

"Magnezone, I choose you!" One of the Team Plasma grunts yelled. A Magnezone came out to fight the Gengar.

"Hey!" yelled Ash. "I thought you didn't want to have people keep Pokemon, yet you have one!"

"Get him." the speaker-or Colress-told one of the Grunts. A crowd of Grunts and a Liepard chased Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie away yelling "How dare you insult Team Plasma!"

"ASH!" yelled Serena. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INSULT TEAM PLASMA!?"

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash said, throwing a pokeball. Charizard came out of his pokeball, ready to fight.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. Charizard shot a blast of fire from his mouth and Liepard got hit. The Grunts dived out of the way and then one yelled, "Liepard, use Hyperbeam!" Liepard shot a beam from him and Ash yelled, "Charizard, dodge!" Charizard flew into the air and dodged.

"Charizard, Flamethrower again!" Ash yelled. The grunts were ready this time.

"Liepard, dodge!" A grunt shouted and Liepard leaped away.

"Liepard, again, Hyperbeam!" One grunt shouted. Charizard got hit square in the chest and spiraled down to the ground.

"Charizard, no!" Ash yelled and ran to Charizard. "C'mon buddy, get up!"

Charizard found the strength to get up and Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all cheered.

"Lets wrap this up with a final, FLAMETHROWER!" Ash yelled again and Charizard blasted Liepard. Liepard was knocked out and the Grunts looked at Ash.

"YOU!" One yelled.

"Volcarona, I choose you!" The Grunt shouted and a Volcarona shot out. Ash held up his pokedex.

"Volcarona, the sun Pokemon." Dexter said.

"When volcanic ash darkened the atmosphere, it is said that Volcarona's fire provided a replacement for the sun." Dexter continued.

"Volcarona, eh?" Ash said. "Charizard, return!"

Charizard was sucked back into his pokeball.

"RUN!" Ash shouted. The group was chased by the Grunts and Volcarona through a forest and Ash saw many exotic Pokemon. The Grunts were running at top speed and Ash and his friends were overrun.

"Volcarona, use Leach life!" A grunt yelled and the Volcarona beat his wings very fast. Winds swirled around and around, sucking the life forces from Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and even Fennekin and Dedenne! Volcarona sucked these life forces into himself and healed greatly.

"You meanies!" Shouted Serena.

"You use Pokemon ton pick on kids!" Serena yelled then told Fennekin to use Live Coal.

"Fennekin, use Live Coal!" Fennekin maneuvered some coal from nowhere, and the coal surrounded Volcarona in a big flurry. The coal caught on fire and Volcarona was knocked out.

"Magnezone, use Sonic Boom!" A Team Plasma grunt yelled. Magnezone emited a sound so high pitched, it could break glass, in fact, all the glass lanterns and windows within a 50 feet radius were shattered. The Gengar fell to the ground, knocked out. It was returned and Team Galactic fled. Colress turned his attention to the returning Grunts.

"DID YOU DESTROY THOSE KIDS?" Colress yelled.

"No sir, we almost had them sir." One brave Grunt said glumly. Colress was mad. But he was also worried. The other teams had been stepping up their game ever since Team Plasma appeared on the map. Colress knew there would be a massive, war-of-teams. He hoped Team Plasma could stop it, FAST!


	3. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" James was prodded with a large pointy stick.

"Wha?" James asked drowsily.

"You have been captured by Team Pasma and escorted to the prison on their Unova scout base, next to the Reshiramian Memorial Castle."

* * *

pronounced (Resh-ir-ay-me-an) **Note:** This is a fictional place. Wait lol so is all of the Pokemon world, or is it? Anyway the Reshiramian Castle is something I made up and **IS NOT** real. I also am not sure if Team Plasma has bases in Kalos, Johnto, Kanto, etc.

* * *

Suddenly James was bolt awake.

"Go, Inkay!" James said, reaching for Inkay's pokeball. It wasn't there!

"Ha!" said a Grunt.

"Do you really think we would **_LET _**you keep your pokeballs!? They're **_OUR _**Pokemon now."

"Nere meowr Pokeemon neow." James mimicked the Grunt.

"Huh!?" The Grunt was agitated.

"Go, go, Volcarona!" The Grunt chucked a pokeball and the Sun pokemon, Volcarona came out.

* * *

Okay, first, I'm a noob (newbie) to Pokemon so theres probably a way better favorite Pokemon... ANYWAY, Volcarona, IS, EPIC!

* * *

"Volcarona, use Leach Life!" The sun Pokemon beat his wings, slowly sucking in the little energy that James had left. James slumped over and fell asleep, asleep for 2 days, and 2 nights...

"Psst... James!" Jessie prodded James.

"Whuyuwuh?" James mumbled.

"Wes is bweakin ouwtta heaw!" Meowth said.

"You got caught too?" James asked.

"Yes." Said Jessie. Meowth used his sharp claws to slash open the big steel doors. They made their way to the place where their pokeballs were stored and also snagged some new pokeball including a masterball marked "Z".

"I have a hunch about what is inside the Z ball." Jessie said.

"What?" Asked James.

"Sssweesssweesssshhhhaaaashhhh" Is all that could be heard as Jessie whispered to James about their plan.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" The trio giggled.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet came out of his pokeball and shouted.

"Gah!" Jessie yelled and covered Wobbuffet's mouth.

"mmffmmffmmff!" Wobbuffet said. But it was too late as the Team Plasma Grunts ran and threw out Druddigon, Infernape, and Garbodor. Team Rocket was persued by the dangerous pokemon and out into the rain. Garbodor melted and Infernape was put out but Druddigon continued persuing the now shivering Team Rocket until...

"Wobbuffet!" Said Wobbuffet and he lifted the trio into the air and chucked Druddigon into the churning waves. Then Wobbuffet levitated the trio all the way back to Kalos.

Ash was tired from the escape from Team Plasma... they had gotten really feirce. He breathed in and out in and out. The others were tired too, but Serena knew how to cheer them up.

"Hey everyone, I got Macarons!" She said. She openned a large basket only to find, NO MACARONS.

"Chespin!" Caled Serena. A very fat Chespin waddled over to Serena.

"Ches!" He said. Suddenly there was a large crash and a blimp with the signature Meowth head crashed to the ground.

"Prepare for trouble, don't you know who we are?" said Jessie.

"Now make it double, we've traveled real far!" said James.

"To protect the world from devastation!" said Jessie.

"To unite all people within our nation!" said James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said James.

"Its Jessie!" said Jessie.

"And its James!" said James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now, or prepare for one electric fight!" said James.

"Meowth, thats right!" said Meowth.

"Wobbuffet!" said Wobbuffet.

"Team Rocket!" said Ash.

"Yes twerp, its us!" Jessie said.

"Now I will challenge you to a battle!" James said.

"Okay," said Ash,

"Krookodile, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Zekrom, go!" James the the Z ball and sure enough, there was Zekrom.

Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash all gasped.

"Zekrom, use bolt strike on Pikachu!" Before Ash could react, Pikachu was blasted, but Pikachu just stood up and smiled.

"Pika pika!" He said.

"Ha!" said Ash,

"Pikachu stored Zekrom's energy!" he laughed. Suddenly, Pikachu slumped over. Jessie tossed a net over him and off Team Rocket flew with Pikachu in-hand, finally.

"We might be able to retrieve Yamask and the others now!" James said to Jessie.

"Yes, boss said that if we could catch a rare enough pokemon, he'd reward us with our old pokemon, and promote us!"

Off they flew, all the way back to Kanto.

"What, Jessie and James, is SO important as to interrupt my conversation with dear Maxie? You know we are in a temporary alliance with Team Magma! One slight thing happens, Maxie gets mad, and we've got Magma Grunts busting down the door!" asked Giovanni. He had been in a conversation with the leader of Team Magma and the clumsy fails of agents bounced right in.

"With all do respect boss," Jessie said.

"We would like to give you a present." James said.

"A present?" Giovanni asked.

"A present?" Butch asked.

"A present?" Cassidy asked.

"Get back to work! If you do not pay attention our forces could loose our battle with Team Galactic!" Giovanni yelled to Butch and Cassidy.

"we've worked real hard to catch him, to please our boss!" Meowth said. Jessie, James, and Meowth presented the tangled net that contained Pikachu.

"A, pokemon?" Giovanni asked.

"It better be rare."

"Oh, ts VERY rare!" said James. Giovanni unraveled the tangled net to find Pikachu staring at him, cowering.

"Pika?" he squeaked.

"A pikachu?" Giovanni asked.

"Just be sure to keep him in the net while handling him, as he can deliver quite a jolt!" Meowth said. Giovanni turned back to Jessie and James.

"Oh, you two!" Giovanni said. "He shall be trained, given a uniform, and made one of our elite pokemon! oh, I really have to admit, I thought you were failures but, you went all this way to catch this pikachu!" Giovanni pet Persian.

"You shall be promoted to spies." Giovanni said.

* * *

Sorry, I just like Team Rocket (Jessie and James) so I had to make them finally catch pikachu, plus it prompts the sequel!

* * *

"We also have something that we stole from Team Plasma and may come in handy, he's one of a kind!" James said. Jessie got the queue and brought out the Z ball.

"Here boss, straight from Team Plasma, Zekrom!" Jessie threw the Z ball and came Zekrom. Giovanni gasped. Jessie returned Zekrom and handed the ball to him.

"No, not spies, ELITE OFFICERS!" Giovanni seemed exited, which was VERY rare.

"You deserve your Unova region Pokemon back!" Giovanni tossed Yamask, Amoongus, Frillish, and Woobat's pokeballs to the dynamic duo. Then he told Jessie and James to hurry to the Grand Hall and kicked Butch and Cassidy, shouting at them to get a move on, planning and buying suplies. He also yelled it better be a GOOD celebration as he knew of the rivalry between Jessie, James, and Meowth, and Butch, and Cassidy. Jessie and James walked into the Grand Hall. It was pitch black when they walked in. They jumped when they heard the voice, the voice that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Hello, Jessie, James," He addressed the duo.

"I have come to your promotion, exiting is it not?" He asked. "My name is Archie." With that, the lights flickered on to reveal the leader of Team Aqua himself, acompanied by at least 250 grunts. Archie laughed at the terrified faces of Jessie and James.

"Funny how things can turn around so quickly, yes?" Archie asked, holding up the sack that contained Pikachu.

"I'll be going now." Archie walked away through the pathway the Grunts had made for him. They closed up behind him and turned to Jessie and James.

"Uh oh..." The Duo said.

* * *

**Sorry, I though the main charecters in the story were Ash and co. but its turning out to be Team Rocket!**


	4. Chapter 3

Ash sat on a rock and cried. Pikachu was gone. In all the time Team Rocket had came, he never thought that they would succeed, but they did.

"Cheer up, Ash." Serena said. "It can't be THAT bad."

"Oh really!?" Ash sobbed, turning around. "How would you feel if Fenniken was nabbed by some thieves and took off to a villainous gym leader who dreams of taking over the world!?" Serena stopped trying to cheer Ash up.

"We can't leave Kalos until we get Pikachu back!" Ash decided. He wiped away the tears and tossed another tissue on the floor. A wild Trubbish would later consume the tissues.

"Whoo hoo!" Serena cheered.

"That's the Ash Ketchum I know!" Clemont said. Bonnie said nothing... she had accidentally got in a battle with a wild Pidgey!

"Ooh, Clemont! Get the pokeballs quickly!" She said as Dedenne charged up for an attack. Clemont groaned.

"Bonnie!" He complained. "Your too young to catch a pokemon."

"But, but," Bonnie said.

Dedenne used his attack and the Pidgey dodged.

"Don't worry Bonnie, there are a million Pidgeys out there, no matter what region you go to."

* * *

**Anyone who plays the pokemon video games are probably saying, you can say that again. Comment If your one of those people! Oh, PS I might be doing a lot of references and cameos of things that I wont point out like I did with the Pidgeys so keep your eyes peeled!**

* * *

The Pidgey attacked Dedenne and sent him flying into Bonnie's arms. Bonnie cradled Dedenne then put him back in his pouch.

"Nea, nea!" He said.

"Oh, I know!" Shouted Serena. "Lets go watch the new movie! You know, the sequal to 'A Mew Hope'. It's called 'Mewtwo Strikes Back!'"

"Um, okay?" Ash said. Serena frowned at the fact that they others didn't like her idea. Just then Ash and co. heard footsteps coming toward them. It was none other than Ash's old friend Cameron and his Riolu!

"Hey, Cameron, Whats up?" Ash called.

"Whoa, Ash!? What are you here for!?" asked Cameron.

"I just finished the Kalos League!"

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Cameron. "Oh man," He said, slumping down on the rock that Ash had been sitting on.

"Whats the matter Cameron?" Asked Ash.

"I was going to enter the Kalos League, and it's over!?"

" 'fraid so." said Ash.

"Uggghh!" Cameron groaned, slumping down even lower.

The heros found themselves in an Ice Cream Parlor where they ordered some Ice Cream. Ash was about to order a bowl for Pikachu but remembered that Team Rocket had stolen him. he cried but then the Ice Cream was served. After the Ice Cream was served a gruff voice said

"Enjoy!"

"Thanks." Ash said and speared his Ice Cream with his spoon. The friends ate their Ice Cream and the man walked back into the storage rooms.

* * *

**BACK AT TEAM ROCKET HEADQUARTERS  
**

* * *

"Fools! You really think you can steal Pikachu from us!?" Jessie yelled.

"Yes." Archie replied and pulled out a pokeball. "GO SWAMPERT!" Archie hurled the ball at Team Rocket and a huge Swampert popped out.

"Go Pumpkaboo, Frillish, Woobat!" Jessie yelled.

"Go Inkay, Yamask, Amoongus!" James shouted.

All 6 pokemon came out of their pokeballs as Giovanni popped his head in and shouted "What's all this racket!?"

"Sir," began Jessie.

"Team Aqua's here and they've got your pikachu!" James continued.

"WHAT!?" Giovanni screamed. "Butch, Cassidy, all you useless lugs, come now!" About a thousand Team Rocket Grunts swarmed into the room and everyone was engaged in a battle of some sort, even Giovanni! Jessie and James however, took this time to sneak away to get Pikachu back. Archie was in battle with Giovanni so he did not notice when the net containing Pikachu was stolen from beside him, but Giovanni did.

"Sayonara sukas!" he yelled and as Persian defeated Swampert, he ran out of the hall.

"What are ya, chicken!?" Archie screamed after Giovanni but then noticed his prize was gone. Archie shouted some really nice lovely words and several Team Aqua Grunts were defeated by Team Rocket. Jessie and James were hiding and talking to pikachu.

"Look, Pikachu, settle down." James said, reaching into the bag and stroking Pikachu in a soothing fashion. He got a jolt of thunderbolt but the duo conttinued talking to him.

"We're sorry for taking you from Ash." Jessie said, "But look, Archie is a mad man that might kill you. WE just want you to be one of our elite pokemon that is loved by thousands!"

"Yes, can you please help us, please?" James begged. The hall was in chaos and it seemed no one would win, but just then there was a noise, a noise all the teams had grown to hate.

"PIKA!" The chaos stopped. All faces turned to Jessie and James, and Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Team Aqua!" Jessie exclaimed.

"PIKA... CHU!" Pikachu jumped into the air and folded over, charging up until ZAP! a bolt of lightning expertly hit only the Team Aqua Grunts, not the Team Rocket Grunts. When he landed, Team Aqua had already shot off to Hoenn. Pikachu spun to face Team Rocket, and Giovanni emerged witha small ninja costume for Pikachu with Team Rocket's signature 'R' on the chest. Pikachu put it on. "Pika pika!" He said and jumped on to Giovanni's shoulders. Giovanni stroked Pikachu with his hand and laughed.

"Welcome to the team, Pikachu." He said.

* * *

**Bum bum BUM!**


End file.
